Le Masque
by Lily x James 4 eva
Summary: Lily attends a Mask Ball and dances with a boy with antler's, a small bush of a tail, and the most gorgeous hazel eyes she's ever seen. What happen's when she finds out who is behind the mask? LJ


1Okay, I felt like writing a one shot since I was bored so here it is!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Le Masque_

People were dressed as clowns, professors, flowers, animals, princesses, princes, cowboys, knights, anything you could name. But one shone above the rest.

Her name was Lily Evans.

Her costume was, by far, the most extravagant. Her flaming red hair was streaming in waves along her almost bare back and looked as if it was a blood river, lights reflecting off of it and making it look like she was under water. That was especially hard but with the precise amount of charm work she was able to perform the spell to put it this way and was very satisfied with the shimmering result. She had magically attached green sea shells to her...bosom. But, the most extremely difficult thing she had ever done in her life was first transfigure her legs into a mermaids tail then perform an anti-gravity spell on herself so she swam through the air (at, of course, a limited height). Her mask was sparkling green and looked like wings with an inch of the tips protruding off the side of her face.

People gaped and pointed as she 'swam' down the spiral staircase into the common room. She floated five inches above the ground and satisfied herself in soaking in the feeling of, for once, being noticed by people. In a disguise she could be anyone; shy, obnoxious, flirty, snobby, _anything_.

She smiled at random people; mostly the ones who were pointing at her with astonished grins as she spiraled and twisted her body through the air.

"Hey! You! What's your name?" a boy asked from below her. She gave him a mysterious smile.

"That is for me to know and you to wonder." she swam out of his reach just as he jumped to grab her tail. Her laughed tinkled merrily and she 'dashed' towards the great hall.

"Hello Professor." she said happily behind Dumbledore. He, not surprisingly, had dressed up as a rock star, clad in a skin tight, black leather, high necked outfit and his hair was in a ponytail and temporarily, or magicly, dyed purple with green streaks. He looked completely different, besides the same, sparkling, half-moon spectacles that sheened when he turned around to greet her right under a spotlight.

"Why hello Miss Ev—"

"Professor, I'd rather nobody know who I am...how did you know it was me!" He smiled that small, mysterious smile of his own and just winked. Little did she know that when he laid eyes upon any of his students that all he saw was them in their cloaks and uniforms.

Suddenly a song came on from the band. Lily recognized it as muggle song she had heard last summer on the radio. It was by a singer named Ashley Simpson . Lily's grin widened and she immediately joined into the dancing.

What she got that I don't have?

Does she fill the spaces that I left you?

When you wake up every night, does the scent of regret ever haunt you?

Put this under your skin,

Cause I am me,

and I wont change for anyone–me,

and I wont change for anyone,

for anyone– like you,

Does the weight of consequence drag you down until it pulls you under?

Does she lend an eager hand to save you from the future of being with her?

Are you with her?

Put this under her skin,

Cause I am me,

and I wont change for anyone– me,

And I wont change for anyone,

for anyone– like you,

Why would I, why would I change?

Why would I change?

Put this under your skin,

Cause I am me,

and I wont change for anyone– me

and I wont change, I wont change

what she got that I don't have,

what she got that don't have,

woah woah woah,

woah woah woah,

woah woah woah.

Her body twirled and shimmered in the soft, colorful lights that circled and moved around the room. Constantly, people stared at her or pointed at her gasping with surprise as she 'swam' over their heads. Little did she know though that a group of four boys had been watching her from the edge of the dance floor since the song had started.

"It has to be her..." said a determined seventh year with furrowed brows and antlers. The boy standing next to him took a swig of butterbeer before shaking his head; he was dressed up as a big black dog.

"Mate, there's about thirty redheads in here."

"Yes, but none of them could be that beautiful, let alone pull of that complex but _fantastic _costume!"

"Fair point..."

"Guy's" cut in another boy, who was wearing a costume that resembled a cute looking werewolf, "put it this way; how many red heads are in our year?"

"Um...like three?" answered the one dressed as the dog.

"Exactly, and what makes them different?"

"Well, Shannon Bersley has such a flat chest that her boobs seem to be growing in, if possible, and that girl obviously has a–" the one with antlers indicated blindly with his arms.

"My grandmother refers to them as 'speed bumps'." the dog added helpfully. The one with antlers nodded.

"And Diane DuBrau is too short to be that girl. That means it has to be Lily Evans!" The werewolf smiled. The last boy, who greatly resembled a rat, stepped up.

"But how do you know if it really _is _her?" The other three looked at him incredulously; he shrugged with an uncomfortable look.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to you."

"Wormtail, since when have you _ever _paid attention to us?" the dog asked cynically.

"I'm gonna ask her to dance." the antlered one said suddenly. The dog groaned.

"Mate, she'll never let you dance with her."

"No, she'll never dance with James. I, on the other hand, could be a completely different person."

"Well, considering your overly pompous attitude, I doubt it will take her long to figure it out." said the dog with a bark of a laugh– no pun intended.

(OOH! I've been waiting so long to use the phrase about the pun! Yay!)

The antlered boy brushed off that comment and made his way across the dance floor. She was orbiting a blonde, very handsome boy and, with a slightly different voice, tapped on the boy's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" The boy nodded and stepped away. The girl muttered something under her breath and instantly a mass of colors encircled her fins and they changed to legs with lime green gogo boots.

"So," he started conversationally, "What's your name?" The girl laughed.

"You must not understand the concept of a Mask Ball?"

"Uh, if you knew who I am you'd understand." he said with a laugh himself. He moved his body to the song's beat and her's.

"You're a good dancer." she complimented.

"Thanks, you're pretty good yourself." he said. "Yes, I think you'll suffice."

"Oh that's flattering." she said sarcastically. "Is this your way of flirting?" he grabbed her around the waist.

"No, but this is." he lowered his lips and softly brushed his across her's. the three boys on the other side of the great hall had wide open mouths and a doubting expression adorning their faces.

"I can't believe he actually _KISSED _her!" said the dog, his voice cracking. The one with antler's pulled away from the mermaid. She gave him a look.

"I'll have to say this isn't the best first impression I've had tonight, but it sure is the most interesting."

"As in a...good way?" he asked hesitantly. She gave him a mysterious smile.

"Perhaps."

"Attention, attention students." said the unmistakable voice of McGonagall over the microphone. "The unmasking will begin momentarily." There was scattered squeals of excitement. The boy with antler's turned to the mermaid.

"Do you truly want to see who I am?" he asked. She studied him for a second, then said,

"Actually, I would."

"Well then, that probably isn't good for me."

"Do you not want me to discover who you really are?"

"I'm not so sure you'll like what you see."

"Why, are you a geek or something–cause I am too." she added hastily. They laughed then McGonagall came back onto the microphone.

"You will take off your masks in three, two, one–" screams filled the great hall as people found out who they had been dancing with.

"Here goes everything..." said the antlered boy and his fingers curled around the edge of his mask. He slowly pulled it up and off his head just as she pulled her own off.

"Whyalla ." he said simply and Lily Evans stared open-mouthed at her arch enemy, James bloody Potter. He turned around for a second and yelled,

"I told you it was her Sirius!"

"P-Potter?" she stuttered. Then her hand flew to her lip's. "Oh bloody _Merlin_, you _kissed_ me!" she said scandalized.

"You know, it's not that horrible." James replied offensively.

"I, well, actually you've been...it was nice dancing with you." Lily said awkwardly.

"Oh...Dumbledore save me..." James said, all thought of reason leaving him in the moment as he took her by the waist and kissed her again. After about five seconds though, she pulled back with great force.

"POTTER! You did it again!"

"Did you like it?" Lily was at a loss for words.

"Well, it, um, it was very, well, it, uh..." she made a growling noise, "dang it Potter it was bloody brilliant!"

"It was?" James sputtered back. Lily glared at him through the corner of her eye.

"Oh...!" she dragged out the word before yanking James' lips onto her's.

And that was the first moment that Lily realized how much and how long she had loved James Potter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is the last box." said Remus dropping the sixth cardboard box at Harry's feet. Harry stared at it incredulously. Remus gave him a smile.

"They were my best friends, you know."

"Yes...I know," he said, eyeing the boxes, "but this is ridiculous!"

"You should have seen Sirius' pile." Remus replied with a look that clearly said 'Don't ask'.

"Shall we go through them then?" Harry asked, slightly anxious; in both good and bad ways.

"Harry, get ready to enter the world of your mum and dad." was Remus' reply as he tore open the first box. There were books, cloths, and other things imaginable in there. At the very bottom of the fourth, or was it third...?...Harry had lost count, but at the bottom of that box, there was something that had sparked his interest. Wrapped in old Daily Prophets was a pair of brown antler's and a shiny, lime green mask with sparkly wings on the edges.

"Hmm..." he said, eyeing them then threw them in the corner. "Junk." He didn't see the spark in Remus' eyes as he glanced at the articles thrown across the room. Remus chuckled.

"Yes...junk."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thought I'd put a funny moment in with Harry...typical teenage boy, thinking that pieces of the first time his parents started to truly love each other was like pieces junk or something. Well, I hope you lied it, I thought it'd be a cute idea. Review please! Please oh please oh please oh please OH PLEASE! I luff reviews.

Hugs and luffs,

Denierure


End file.
